Bleach - Las Cadenas Del Tiempo
by Hollow777
Summary: Tres años después de la guerra contra los Quincy. Ichigo y sus amigos han estado viviendo en paz, pero una oscura y antigua profecía que cuenta sobre una diosa cuyo poder puede incuso desgarrar el tegido del tiempo es revelada a Ichigo y y sus compañeros... es el comienzo de una una guerra para evitar que el poder del tiempo destruya la sociedad de almas.
1. Prologo

**-Bleach-**

" **Las Cadenas Del Tiempo"**

 **.Prólogo.**

_Era una lluvia de verano como cualquier otra. Cálida, por una parte, e inesperada en esta época del año. El incesante sonido de las gotas chocando contra el suelo era relajante, y unos que otros relámpagos que no hacían que la tarde fuera menos tranquila.

 **Lluvia de verano… que tranquilidad** — Kurosaki Ichigo de ahora veintiún años de edad, estudiante universitario y rumbo a convertirse en un médico de los mejores de su generación. Disfrutaba de la lluvia en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

 **¿Cómo estarán las cosas en la sociedad de almas?** — se preguntaba mientras descansaba en su cama. Era una pregunta profunda para él, ya que ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuvo en el Seireitei.

 **Rukia, Rengi, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kyoraku-san, Kensei, Hirako... y todos los demás** — miraba el techo mientras hablaba consigo mismo, pero de repente la lluvia empezó a menguar. **Parece que podré salir un poco** — se levantó de la cama, se puso un blue jeans, una guarda camisa blanca, y se puso una chaqueta arriba para evitar todo lo posible la lluvia. **¡Ya regreso!** — gritó hacia la casa para avisarle a su padre y a sus hermanas.

Empezó a caminar mientras la débil lluvia le caía en cima. **Creo que ahora es mi clima favorito** — alzó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos. **Aizen, Kariya, Ginjo, Kageroza, Yhwach. Todos los enemigos que enfrenté junto con la sociedad de almas.** **Y ahora que me pongo a pensar en ellos, todos tenían un conflicto en común con el Seireitei** — siguió caminando pasando por varios locales 24/7 pero solo se detenía un momento y seguía.

 **Que flojera** — se sentó en un banco que estaba bajo un árbol. **De no haberme involucrado en esas batallas… ¿la sociedad de almas hubiese sobrevivido?** — miraba el agua que caía del árbol mientras pensaba. **No, no me voy a hacer el importante ahora… además ya es muy tarde para pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado** — se levantó y siguió caminando por un rato.

 **Pero si me hubiera gustado algo diferente** — se detuvo y miró al cielo. **Estando a tu lado… Rukia** — cerró los ojos un momento recibiendo la lluvia y con una ligera sonrisa bajó su rostro y siguió caminando. **Si… todo lo que pasó aquella vez** — empezó a recodar lo que pasó aquel día hace tres años.

 **Aquella vez...**

" **¡Aaaaaahhh!** — gritó cortando por la mitad el cuerpo de Yhwach con su Zangetsu. **I-Ichigo…** — Yhwach se acercó a Ichigo antes de morir. **N-no lo entiendes todavía…** **si la sociedad de almas sigue así. simplemente aparecerán nuevos enemigos que intentarán destruirla, yo planeaba eliminar la muerte, pero tú no me lo permitiste** — El reía mientras veía a Ichigo. **Tu ingenuidad hará que recorras este camino algún día… y recuerda bien Ichigo** — sujetó el hombro de Ichigo mientras se desvanecía. **¡El día que pierdas lo que más valoras, todo por lo que has luchado… será el día en que el mundo conocerá lo que es el dolor y la destrucción!** — se lo gritó, y ante esas palabras Ichigo se preocupó bastante. **¿Porque es que lo dices?** — le preguntó mientras sudaba, y antes de desaparecer por completo… Yhwach respondió a su pregunta.

 **Porque las personas como tú que son tan amables y quieren proteger la felicidad de sus seres queridos… son los que la oscuridad absorbe cuando pierden lo que más amaban** — Ichigo abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. **Acaso tu** — le iba a decir algo, pero. **Adiós Ichigo… mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad** — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer, pero Ichigo había visto. **Acaso eso era** — si, Yhwach había llorado sinceramente antes de desaparecer en frente de Ichigo."

 **¿Porque razón lloró en frente de mí en aquel momento? Ahora que recuerdo, un par de día después de que eso ocurrió, yo…**

" **todo ha terminado, ganamos la guerra gracias a tí Ichigo-kun** — Kyoraku felicitaba a Ichigo y le agradecía su ayuda. **No se preocupe por eso. Lo hice porque quería** **y porque era lo correcto Kyoraku-san** — le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró. **¿Rukia?** — ella lo vio y le indicó que saliera con una sonrisa. **¿Qué pasa?** — al salir vio a todos sus amigos esperándolo afuera del despacho del capitán comandante.

 **Chicos, todos están aquí** — Ichigo los recibió sonrientemente. **Kyoraku-taicho les permitió venir… están aquí por ti Ichigo** — Rukia puso su mano en el hombro de Ichigo. **Vamos, celebremos con todos… Ichigo** — e vio su mirada y asintió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia ella. **Eso está bien.** "

 **Si mal no recuerdo, la celebración fue algo inolvidable… pero efímera, ya que al día siguiente…**

" **¿Qué me dices?** — Ichigo estaba frente a Rukia con una seria mirada. **No puedo, lo siento** — fue lo único de dijo Rukia."

 **Ante estas palabras me sentí impotente, pero al verla supe que lo hacía por mi bien… pero, aun así, porque siempre tiene que decidir por ella misma** — apretó fuerte los puños. **Bueno si no lo hiciera no sería Rukia…**

" **entiendo… bueno es hora de que me marche ¿no es así?** — Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa. **Ichigo yo** — ella estaba a punto de decir algo desesperadamente. **No es necesario, ya se lo que me dirás… no te preocupes y** — la tomó de la barbilla con mucho cariño. **Nos vemos Rukia** — y le dio un dulce pero efímero beso… y desapareció con el Shunpo."

 **Ese mismo día regresé al mundo real, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ella** — siguió su camino. La lluvia comenzó a menguar cada vez más **. Han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que tuve contacto con la sociedad de almas** — dobló en dirección a un pequeño parque. **Debo de decir que sin lo que a veces me cuenta Urahara-san ya no sabría ni cómo reaccionar ante los Hollows que aparecen. Lo último que supe fue que ella se convirtió en la capitana del 13° escuadrón… ¡ha! Seguramente estaba esperando que yo la felicitara** — la lluvia finalmente se detuvo y Ichigo se sentó en un banco mientras veía a los niños jugar en los charcos. Entonces soltó un suspiro enorme.

 **Creo que ya es hora de que deje de recordar el pasado… esta fue mi última reflexión** — se levantó sonriendo. **Me voy a casa** — se retiró tranquilamente. Pero mientras lo hacía, una misteriosa figura femenina lo veía desde lo lejos, y rápidamente se acercó a él.

 **Kurosaki Ichigo…** — Ichigo rápidamente volteó. **Quien** — no pudo terminar la frase ya que la misteriosa mujer sacó una larga cadena de entre sus ropas y la lanzó hacia Ichigo. **Maldición** — este iba a sacar su insignia, pero la velocidad de ella fue superior y lo tomó por el brazo con la cadena. **¡te pregunté quien eras!** — ella no respondía, simplemente le sonreía.

Por otro lado, en el Seireitei… desde los cuarteles del escuadrón de investigación y desarrollo. **¿Qué dices?** — un molesto Kurotsuchi escuchaba el reporte de uno de sus subordinados. **Una gran cantidad de ciudadanos del Rukongai han desaparecido sin dejar rastro Kurotsuchi-taicho** — Kurotsuchi estaba algo fastidiado, pero miró las gráficas y la naturaleza de las desapariciones. **¡imposible!** — se sorprendió bastante.

 **E-esto es** — algo pasaba, algo que preocupaba a Kurotsuchi. **Esto es grave, ¡convoca a una reunión de emergencia rápido, esta es una orden!** — le gritó a su subordinado. **entendido** — se retiró. **Esto no puede ser posible** — Kurotsuchi se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones.

Un par de minutos más tarde, todos los capitanes estaban reunidos **. Espero que sea bueno Kurotsuchi** — Soi Fong estaba de mal genio. **Bueno Kurotsuchi-taicho. Cuéntenos ¿qué es lo que sucede?** — Kurotsuchi estaba muy serio ante la orden de Kyoraku. **Jikirihime… A regresado** — respondió este con gran preocupación, pero nadie a excepción de Kyoraku, Hirako, Kensei y Rose. Estos cuatro últimos abrieron los ojos de la preocupación. **I-imposible, se supone que el sello no se rompería nunca** — intervino Hirako. **Puede ser, pero todo indica eso** — reprochó Kurotsuchi. **Y como dijo la profecía… el tiempo será reescrito** — todos se preocuparon ante las palabras de Kurotsuchi.

De regreso en el mundo real. **¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te pregunté quién demonios eres!** — ella lo miró y se acercó a su rostro **. Kurosaki Ichigo… borrare tu existencia y haré colapsar esta línea de tiempo** — le dijo sonriendo, entonces con una vuelta soltó la mano de Ichigo y enterró su cadena en su pecho. **¡Agh!** — Ichigo calló de rodillas y segundos más tarde, al suelo. **Poco a poco… ¡hasta que desaparezcas de este mundo Kurosaki!**

 **Fin Del Prólogo…**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo 1:**

 **-Nuevo Comienzo-**

_ Ichigo cayó al piso a punto de perder el conocimiento ante la cadena que estaba clavada en su pecho, pero no había sangre a pesar del dolor. La misteriosa mujer no sacaba la cadena de su pecho, pero tampoco hacia más movimientos. **Pobrecito, el arma más poderosa que alguna vez tubo la sociedad de almas** — ella se empezó a acercar a él. **mírate ahora cariño** — ella se agachó hasta su rostro y lo empezó a acariciaba dulcemente. **No te preocupes, te voy a dar un nuevo comienzo… a ti y al mundo** — ella sonrió y levantó una mano sacando un tanto.

 **Ahora debes de caer para que todo dé comienzo Kurosaki Ichigo** — el tanto se acercó a toda velocidad a la frente de Ichigo, pero. **Esto es** — el tanto detuvo su avance, y en la frente de Ichigo se veía algo como venas de color rojo intenso marcándose alrededor de la zona donde iba a ser cortado. **Entiendo, esto es… Blut, así que mi acorazonada era cierta** — quitó el tanto de su frente. **Cuando destruiste a Yhwach, tus poderes de Quincy y Hollow regresaron a tu cuerpo para esconderse en lo más profundo de tu alma, o el té los habrá regresado.**

La mujer cerró los ojos y empezó a acumular reiatsu en su mano izquierda y. **Tus poderes Hollow son interesantes** — atravesó su estómago. **Pero los de Quincy estorban Ichigo** — el silencio adornó el entorno por unos momentos. **¿Q-que estás haciéndome?** — Ichigo estaba confundido. **No te preocupes, solo me aseguro de que tu padre no me estorbe** — de repente ella sacó su mano violentamente y una esfera azul salió del estómago de Ichigo.

 **E-eso es** — dijo Ichigo mientras la veía elevarse. **Si, son tus poderes de Quincy, y esta vez se van para siempre** — de un momento a otro la esfera se destruyó por completo. **Ahora tus poderes Hollow son los que faltan ¿debería quitártelos?** — lo pensó por un momento. **No, mejor te los dejo** — el tanto en su mano derecha fue cubierto por un reiatsu de color azul que vibraba más rápido que le Seele Schneider de Ishida. **¡Se acabó Ichi!** — no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues un rayo color rojo carmesí la atacó y ella saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo.

 **Valla valla, no es bueno que estén armando tanto escándalo en la ciudad** — ella vio a un lado y pudo ver a un hombre y a una mujer. **¿Quiénes son?** — les preguntó. Se trataba de dos personas a las que Ichigo conocía bien. **No sabe quiénes somos Kisuke… ¿nos presentamos?** — habló la morena de pelo morado.

 **Si, opino lo mismo Yoruichi-san** — se trataba de Urahara y Yoruichi. **Ah, ya los recuerdo… creía que habían muerto en la guerra, pero veo que me equivoqué… bueno llegan tarde de todas formas** — sonrió macabramente la misteriosa mujer. sin previo aviso toda la ciudad empezó a temblar violentamente.

 **Ya no pueden detener la regresión** — dijo esta misma. Cada vez temblaba más y más. **¿Qué sucede?** — se preguntaba Urahara al no entender lo que sucedía. **No es tiempo para ponerte a pensar en eso Kisuke, además creo que es obvio que es algo que está haciendo ella** — Yoruichi saltó al ataque. De su cuerpo empezó a emerger Kido en forma de relámpagos blancos. **¡Shunko!** — gritó Yoruichi lanzando un poderoso puñetazo, pero. **¿Ah?** — Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver a la misteriosa mujer detener su ataque con la mano desnuda. **Estorbas** — fue todo lo que dijo, para luego atravesar el pecho de Yoruichi con el tanto. **M-maldición** — Yoruichi se quedó conmocionada. Intentó atacarla de nuevo, pero no pudo más y dejó caer su cuerpo al piso.

 **¡Yoruichi-san!** — Urahara fue a toda velocidad a atacar a la mujer con su Zanpakuto liberada, pero. **¡Huya Urahara-san!** — le gritó Ichigo. **¿Qué?** — su espada se había fracturado por la mitad, y en solo una milésima de segundo, aquella mujer ya estaba a espaldas de Urahara. **Ustedes puede que sean fuertes Shinigamis** — dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ichigo. **¿Pero que pueden hacer en contra de una diosa?** — Urahara cayó con una cortadura en el cuello al suelo. **¡Aaaahhhh!** — gritó Ichigo y aun sintiendo un dolor inconmensurable, se levantó como pudo con la cadena aun en su pecho.

 **M-maldita** — Ichigo la veía muy molesto al ver a sus amigos desangrándose en el suelo. **No me veas de esa manera Ichigo, después de todo solo elimino a los que te usaron para darte un nuevo comienzo** — en un segundo ya estaba a su lado. **"es veloz"** — Ichigo no pudo ni reaccionar. **Ahora desaparece por favor** — ella lo tomó del hombro. **junto a todo lo que lograste Ichigo** — ambos se vieron fijamente. el silencio reinó por menos de un segundo hasta que Ichigo fue atravesado entre ceja y ceja por el tanto.

 **Ah-agh** …. — Ichigo no podía entonar palabras y empezó a perder el conocimiento poco a poco, pero ella lo tomo en sus brazos para evitar que cayera violentamente al suelo de nuevo no había sangre, pero esta vez el dolor había desaparecido… al menos el físico para él. **Pobre, has sufrido mucho durante el trascurso de tu cruel vida** — ella sacó el tanto de su cabeza y la cadena de su pecho.

 **Ichigo…** — poso su mano izquierda en su pecho. **La vida te ha dado amor, felicidad, frustración, decepción, tristezas, agonías, desesperación, humillación… más sentimientos negativos que positivos** — la mujer empezó a llorar al ver el pasado de Ichigo. **Y aun así tu seguiste protegiendo lo que más te importaba, aunque terminaras protegiendo a la sociedad de almas en el proceso.**

Ichigo cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento. **Ahora, borrare tu presencia del pasado, para que comiences de nuevo… Ichigo** — ella se acercó poco a poco a su rostro y besó dulcemente los labios de Ichigo. Estuvo así un momento, para unos segundos más tarde agarrar la cadena. **Corazón sagrado que lo imposible logras, preciosa mente lo imposible logra… júntense en este momento** — se amarró la al brazo derecho y tomo el tanto enterrándolo en el suelo **. Abran la brecha del tiempo y regrésenlo de regreso a la oscuridad** — del suelo donde clavó el tanto empezó a emerger una poderosa luz de color rojo sangre… y de esa luz se materializaba un enorme pilar.

De pronto los terremotos se hicieron tan fuertes que si seguían destruirían toda la ciudad… de echo se esparcían por el mundo causando estragos. Pero no solo en el mundo de los vivos, en la sociedad de almas empezó a temblar también e incluso en hueco mundo. **¿Qué sucede?** — preguntaba Rukia que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. **Kurotsuchi esto es** — le habló Soi Fong, pero este la ignoró y corrió hacia afuera seguido del resto de los capitanes. Kurotsuchi tenía una acorazonada, y al ver hacia afuera se confirmó. **¡Miren eso!** — Kurotsuchi señaló a un pilar enorme que estaba emergiendo de la tierra del Seireitei que brillaba con una intensa luz azul.

 **¿Qué es?** — Preguntó Toshiro. **Es uno de los pilares temporales** — respondió Kyoraku **. ¿Cuál es su función? y ¿cómo los detenemos?** — intervino Byakuya mientras daba un paso al frente. **No se pueden detener, ya fueron activados** — respondió Kurotsuchi. **El corazón y mente de una persona bondadosa deben juntarse, para que los pilares nos lancen de regreso a un pasado distante… eso decían las leyendas** — mencionaba Hirako. **Pero el hecho de que estén saliendo… significa que ya fueron activados.**

 **¿Qué hacen esos jodidos pilares?** — preguntó Kenpachi ya fastidiado. Kurotsuchi avanzó mientras los veía.

 **El tiempo está a punto de ser regresado… en pocas palabras este futuro en donde vivimos está a punto de desaparecer y posiblemente será reescrito** — los que no sabían se quedaron atónitos. **Imposible** — dijo Rukia mientras veía el pilar, pero en ese momento solo una persona se le vino a la mente. **"Ichigo…"**

Kurotsuchi volteo y miró a todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera decir algo… los pilares que ya habían aparecido en los tres mundos se activaron. **No se puede hacer nada… solo volver a empezar** — dijo antes de que la luz del pilar lo cubriera todo.

El Pilar Rojo en el Mundo de los Vivos, el Azul en la Sociedad de Almas y el Amarillo en Hueco Mundo. La luz de los pilares iluminó por completo los mundos y todo el tiempo empezó a correr en sentido opuesto **. No te preocupes, no regresaras al inicio de tu vida, pues simplemente volvería a sucederte lo mismo… tu viajaras a un pasado más lejano** — ella flotaba en la luz con Ichigo en sus brazos… a medida que retrocedían, Ichigo se iba haciendo más y más joven hasta llegar a ser un niño de 7 años **. Que tierno te vez, te dejaré con esta edad… y voy a cambiar tus recuerdos también** — puso su dedo en su frente y una especie de luz azul se marcó en ese punto, pero solo duró un segundo.

 **En este punto estará bien… será un placer ver tu nuevo crecimiento Ichigo** — en ese punto todo se detuvo y ella dejó caer a Ichigo en la luz. **Ahora vuelve a empezar… esta vez como habitante de la sociedad de almas, ya no serás un humano, tu poder y tu suerte te guiarán de ahora en adelante Ichigo** — Y el tiempo fue regresado… a un punto muy lejano, y con ello la existencia de Ichigo… fue eliminada, reescribiendo la historia con un nuevo futuro…

 **Fin de La regresión.**

_ En Inuzuri, el distrito 78 al sur del Rukongai. El sol comenzaba a salir, y por la ventana de una casa de palos y paja como la mayoría del distrito, la luz del astro empezaba a filtrarse y pegaban en el rostro de un niño pequeño, con el cabello de color naranja, el cual se encontraba dormido. **¡Ichigo, vamos levántate ya!** — se escuchaba gritar a una mujer de entre unos 30 a 40 años, pelo castaño, ojos negros… sus vestimentas eran las típicas de ese sector del Rukongai. **Vamos vamos levántate dormilón** — la mujer lo trató de parar.

 **Mmm, 5 minutos más tía** — se giró y volvió a dormir. **Si no te levantas, no te dejaré comer Ichig** — antes de que su tía terminara de decir su nombre, Ichigo ya se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación sudando en frio. **Perdón perdón, ya estoy despierto tía jajaja** — se reía mientras sudaba. **Mmm, ve a hacer tus deberes Ichigo** — le dijo sonriendo. **¡Si!** — Ichigo corrió asustado a hacer su trabajo. Tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer las hojas del frente de la casa, y silbaba alegremente mientras lo hacía. **"a veces la tía Riko es tan aterradora"** — mientras barría veía a los pájaros volando entre los árboles. En eso transcurrió media hora aproximadamente.

 **Volar…** — se quedó quieto un momento mientras veía los pájaros juguetear, hasta que. **¡Ven a comer Ichigo!** — Riko lo llamó, y rápidamente Ichigo soltó el cepillo y corrió a la casa. **Aquí estoy tía** — se sentó con una gran sonrisa. **Nunca maduraras tontito** — le decía su tía mientras le servía un tazón grande de arroz y varios pescados. A un lado le puso un poco de té para que pasara la comida. **Vamos come** — lo animó su tía con una sonrisa. Ichigo babeaba.

 **Gracias por la comida** — dijo Ichigo chocando sus manos y empezó a devorar todo con extrema rapidez. **Que rápido** — su tía se echó para atrás para evitar las sobras que saltaban.

 **Cada día tus modales empeoran jovencito** — al ver que el chico terminó de comer, su tía dulcemente limpió su rostro con una toalla. **Después de pasar la comida si quieres puedes ir a jugar un rato por algún lugar cercano** — Ichigo asintió y se fue a sentar a un árbol a metros de su casa, no sin antes gritarle a su tía. **¡eres la mejor!** — a lo que su tía sonrió. **Este niño** — dijo Riko para sí misma.

Afuera de la casa Ichigo de nuevo se limitó a ver a los pájaros. **Quisiera poder volar como los pájaros** — Ichigo cerró los ojos y se imaginó volando con un par de alas. **Si, debe de ser muy divertido jeje** — mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, el pequeño no se dio cuenta de que era observado. Una silueta masculina, que se encontraba oculta, que llevaba una túnica negra con una capucha que ocultaban bien su rostro lo observaba desde lejos. Ichigo se quedó dormido en el árbol, al parecer aún tenía algo de sueño.

 **Que adorable… su inocencia es encantadora** — hablaba la figura encapuchada mientras se acercaba a él. **lindo… pero no tiene un gran potencial que se diga** — dijo el encapuchado mientras acariciaba su frente. Estuvo un momento así, hasta que se decidió a irse. **Parece que en esta zona del Rukongai no hay muchas personas prometedoras** — caminó un rato en dirección al Seireitei. entonces usó el Shunpo y se retiró del lugar. De repente Ichigo poco a poco empezó a despertar. **Dormí como 5 minutos, mi tía de verdad debería dármelos cuando se los pido** — se rascaba el ojo mientras bostezaba. Sin previo aviso.

 **¡Aaaaahhhh!** — Ichigo miró hacia los lados. **¿Qué fue eso?** — a lo lejos un gran estruendo se escuchó en un mercado cercano. **¡Corran!** — se escuchaba gritando a la gente. **¡Auxilio!** — llanto y agonía, como si una bestia estuviera atacando a la gente, y efectivamente un Hollow había aparecido. **¡Aaaaahhh!** — Ichigo tragó en seco, pero aun con miedo avanzó en esa dirección. **hay algo en esa dirección** — avanzó no tanto para ver qué pasaba, sino más bien como algo en su interior que lo estaba guiando a ese lugar… cosa que podía convertirse en su última equivocación…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Almas En Pena

**Capítulo 2:**

 **-Almas En Pena-**

_ Ichigo corrió a ver lo que ocurría, pero los gritos de las personas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

 **¿Porque corro en esa dirección? tengo miedo, no quiero ir… entonces ¿Por qué?** — no podía saber que lo guiaba hasta ese lugar.

Un Hollow atacaba sin piedad a las personas del pueblo cercano a la casa de Ichigo, la sangre y las llamas cubrían la zona y una nube de tormenta había hecho desaparecer el sol de la región.

 **¡Corre ahora!** — una anciana le gritaba a una niña de más o menos la edad de Ichigo, llevaba un kimono azul, pelo negro y ojos violeta.

 **Pero si no sale de allí morirá señora** — la anciana tenía atrapado el pie con muchos troncos y la única forma de sacarla de allí era cortándosela.

 **No hija, ya es tarde para mi… ¡vete ahora!** — le sonrió la anciana mientras le gritaba.

La niña soltó unas lágrimas y corrió en dirección contraria buscando salvar su propia vida. **"¿Porque está pasando esto?"** — ella corría con todo lo que tenía evitando los llantos y gritos desesperados de las personas de la aldea, que a pesar de no ser nada de ella le dolía en el alma lo que les pasaba.

 **Es aquí** — Ichigo llegó a la aldea aun aterrorizado y empezó a buscar sobrevivientes. **¡hola hay alguien allí!** — no había respuesta, pero a lo lejos vio a la niña del kimono azul.

 **Una niña** — el corrió a buscarla. **Debo alcanzarla** — corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que después de un par de minutos la alcanzó.

 **¡Oye!** — le gritó Ichigo a la niña, la cual al voltear un poco se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo la seguía.

 **¿Quién eres?** — se detuvo la niña para preguntarle.

 **¿yo? Soy Kurosaki Ichigo** — respondió tranquilamente. **¿Y tú cómo te llamas?** — devolvió la pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

 **Yo… soy** — de repente cuando se iba a presentar apareció un Hollow en forma de serpiente el cual fue el que atacó la aldea.

 **¡C-corre!** — le gritó Ichigo. El Hollow golpeó el piso con su cola, lo cual destrozó el suelo y mandó por los aires a ambos niños. **"Tengo miedo"** — pensaba Ichigo que calló de espaldas y se la golpeó con una piedra. tiró la vista hacia la niña.

 **¿Ah?** — se asustó al verla inconsciente, al parecer se golpeó la cabeza. Entonces por instinto Ichigo corrió hacia ella y al hacerlo evitó que el Hollow lo tomará con su cabeza, ya que había tirado a atraparlo.

Ichigo montó como pudo a la niña en su espalda aun con la herida que tenía y empezó a huir del Hollow. **¡tía!** — le gritó Ichigo, pero no hubo respuesta, el Hollow lo siguió y con otro movimiento de su cola iba a impactar a la niña a espaldas de Ichigo. Este al darse cuenta de esto la lanzó hacia adelante y recibió el golpe.

 **¡Aah!** — impactó contra un árbol cercano. Había caído cerca de la niña y este empezó a arrastrase hacia ella. **"Voy a… morir"** — pensaba Ichigo. **"ella morirá"** — detuvo su arrastre y vio atrás de él. **"Ese monstruo"** — la vista de Ichigo se perdió en los ojos vacíos del Hollow, y se reflejaba a sí mismo en lo más profundo de su alma.

A varios kilómetros del bosque. Tres Shinigamis habían percibido la desaparición de las almas en el pueblo y fueron a ver lo que pasaba.

 **Parece que Hollow los aniquiló a todos** — los Shinigamis revisaban el lugar. **Pero aun así es increíble que ni una sola de estas almas tuviera reiatsu suficiente como para enfrentar a ese Hollow… aun siento su reiatsu a unos kilómetros de aquí y no es la gran cosa.**

 **Debemos ir a acabar con el** — se pusieron en marcha, pero de repente una gran onda de poder maligno impactó desde la zona donde se encontraba el Hollow.

 **¿Q-que es eso?** — los Shinigamis veían la energía roja carmesí con un negro más oscuro que las propias sombras. **¿Qué es este reiatsu? ¿Un Hollow?** — todos fueron en esa dirección.

 **Es algo diferente a todos los Hollows que hemos enfrentado… si no vamos con cuidado, pereceremos en la batalla** — todos se preocuparon, pero a mitad de camino. **El reiatsu… desaparece** — el poder que se había liberado se esfumaba poco a poco.

Ya estamos cerca— los tres Shinigamis llegaron al lugar y encontraron al Hollow muerto. ¿Qué significa esto? — vieron en los alrededores y entre los arbustos vieron a una niña que se encontraba inconsciente.

 **¿Quién es esta chica?** _ el Shinigami la cargó. **¿Qué debemos hacer?** — preguntaron al que al parecer tenía más rango. **La llevaremos con nosotros, esta niña puede que allá visto lo que pasó aquí**.

Al no sentir más reiatsus cerca, los Shinigamis se retiraron.

Mientras un Ichigo apenas se podía mover. Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche, y entonces. ¿D-dónde estoy? — se empezó a levantar. ¿Ah? — Ichigo retrocedió ante lo que parecía un charco de sangre y vio sus manos manchadas con ella.

 **¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¡Ahhh!** — sus heridas eran internas y serias. **Debo ir con mi tía** — empezó a caminar hacia su casa, todo lastimado y con heridas internas.

 **T-tía** — Ichigo sonrió al ver su casa. **"creo que me matará después de curarme jajaja"** — se reía en sus pensamientos mientras en el exterior apenas tenía fuerzas para sonreír.

 **Y-ya llegu** — no pudo terminar de decir sus propias palabras cuando se quedó sin habla. Al ver a su tía sin vida en el suelo de su casa.

 **T-tía** — de repente las heridas de Ichigo dejaron de molestarle por unos instantes mientras caminaba hasta el cuerpo sin vida de su tía.

 **D-despierta tía** — la mirada de Ichigo estaba perdida y la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de su tía venía de una herida de su cuello. **Esto no está pasando verdad, despierta que no es gracioso** — la agitaba, pero era obvio que no despertaría.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro y abrazó el cuerpo de su tía. **¡AAAAHHHHH!** — su grito se escuchó por toda la desahitada zona. **Aaahhh** — el lamento se escuchaba en sus lágrimas sus gritos llenos de desesperación.

 **¡Tíaaaaa!** — el ser más preciado que tenía acababa de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Pasado las horas, Ichigo sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas enterró a su tía afuera de su casa, una tumba sencilla para ella.

Este se despidió de ella y con la mirada fría y perdida empezó a caminar hacia el bosque sin rumbo fijo en su camino.

Mientras tanto los tres Shinigamis habían regresado al Seireitei y se disponían a hablar con el capitán de su escuadrón.

 **¡Ukitake-taicho!** — gritó el líder de los tres.

De pronto y sin previo aviso fueron derribados por alguien. **¡Ahhh!** — Cayeron al piso.

 **Saben que el capitán está enfermo trio de idiotas, se puede saber ¿por qué gritan?** — apareció ante ellos un Shinigami que se parecía mucho a la versión adulta de Ichigo, pero con el cabello negro.

 **T-teniente Shiba** — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Pero una voz amable los interrumpió rápidamente.

 **Vamos vamos, no seas tan duro Kaien-kun** — se sentó y le ordenó al resto de ellos que se sentaran.

 **Taicho** — le dijo kaien y se sentó tranquilamente.

 **¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió?** — preguntó Ukitake sonriendo tranquilamente.

 **B-bueno taicho** — uno se dispuso a hablar, pero la niña muy confundida entro dejando a todos sin habla.

 **¿Dónde estoy?** — se preguntaba viendo a todos con mucho miedo.

 **¿Esto fue lo que pasó?** — volvió a preguntar Ukitake.

 **S-si Taicho, verá** — le contó todo lo que pasó a Ukitake.

 **Entiendo, acércate pequeña** — le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

" **nada mal Taicho, solo una sonrisa y ya el infante está calmado"** — Kaien lo veía con ironía mientras la niña se acercaba a Ukitake.

 **¿Me puedes contar lo que viste?** — le preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

 **P-pues, mi aldea fue atacada por un monstruo gigantesco, todas las personas que allí Vivian, murieron** — contó todo llorando. desahogando sus lágrimas que ya no aguantaban.

 **Entiendo debió ser muy duro para ti** — ante estas palabras ella abrazó y lloró en la capa de Ukitake. **desahógate** — le acariciaba la cabeza para que se sintiera a salvo.

 **Es verdad** — la niña recordó en ese momento. **Un niño me salvó en aquel momento** — todos prestaron atención a esto.

 **Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo cuando el monstruo nos atacó** — relataba lo que había pasado cuando huyó de la aldea. **Quedé inconsciente por el golpe ya que lo único que recuerdo después del golpe fue que me llevaba en la espalda, luego volví a perder el sentido y desperté aquí en este lugar.**

 **¿Cómo era el niño?** — preguntó directamente.

 **Era un poco más bajo que yo, tenía el cabello naranja y** — tiró a ver a kaien. **Se parecía mucho a ti** — todos se sorprendieron.

 **¿A mí?** — Kaien no tenía idea de que hubiera un niño parecido a él.

 **¿No serás su padre?** — le preguntó ella.

 **N-no tengo hijos niña, aun soy muy joven ¿no me vez?** — señalaba su rostro con una mueca y una gota bajando por él.

 **¿Ustedes no lo vieron?** — los miró Kaien.

 **No, el único débil reiatsu que se sentía en la zona eran de esa niña, no encontramos a ningún otro niño cerca, y mucho menos uno parecido al teniente Shiba.**

 **Entonces lo más probable es que…** — Kaien iba a decir algo, pero Ukitake lo detuvo con su mano.

 **Vallan a buscar, puede que esté por los alrededores** — los tres se levantaron y se retiraron.

 **No te preocupes, trataremos de encontrarlo** — Ukitake la miró a los ojos para que ella no perdiera las esperanzas a lo que ella asintió.

 **Yo soy Ukitake Jushiro… ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?** — le preguntó sonriendo

 **Rukia** — respondió ella.

En aquel bosque…

Las horas pasaban y el cuerpo de Ichigo empezaba a colapsar por sus heridas, este calló al suelo y empezó a vomitar sangre. **"hasta aquí"** — pensó Ichigo. **"en este lugar es donde voy a morir"** — empezó a pensar en su vida junto a su tía.

 **Tía, me hubiera gustado probar algo más de tu sencilla, pero deliciosa comida, quería conocer más animales… es cierto nunca probé a ver si podía volar** — Ichigo poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, hasta quedar privado de todo dolor y sufrimiento… la muerte se encontraba cerca del dispuesta a reclamar su premio.

 **Esa chica** — pensó en aquella niña. **Nunca escuché su nombre** — empezó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco.

 **Con lo bonita que era, me hubiera gustado ser amigo de ella. Era muy rápida, jugar (tú las traes) con ella hubiera sido más divertido que con la ardilla con la que siempre jugaba** — siguió a sí hasta que sus fuerzas llegaron a su fin y sus ojos se quedaron dormidos al fin.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


End file.
